


What A Treat

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, hand fragging, light feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate accidentally runs himself into Ratchet, what else is new? The collision mixes up the boxes they are holding and Tailgate gets a little more than he had bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Treat

Tailgate leaned slightly to one side on his hoverboard, coasting around the corner rather quickly. Tucked under his arm was a small box of goodies he had gotten from Swerve’s, as the wide mini had just developed a sweet treat infused with some alcohol. It certainly wasn't a new concept but it wasn't something that was on the Lost Light before and Swerve was always trying to spice things up at the bar to keep the customers coming. He was nice enough to send Tailgate back to his hab with a box full of them as a thank you for helping make them.

It would be a nice thing to bring back to Cyclonus as well, something the two of them could share together in the privacy of their own hab instead of the rowdy crowd that found its way there at the end of the day's shift.    

A hard turn and Tailgate felt himself coming to a hard stop, his frame connecting with something hard enough to knock his hoverboard out from under him and whoever he smashed into down to the floor.

"For Primus’ sake Tailgate!" The rusty voice was far too familiar, and as Tailgate looked up he could see Ratchet rubbing the top of his head between all the papers he had dropped. They fluttered all over the hall, casually landing on the two of them until Tailgate sat himself up right quick.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet!" Tailgate rubbed his own chest, sore from the impact before he jumped and realized he had dropped his box. He looked around, spotting one on its side with the lid slightly ajar. Some of the little cubes were scattered about and as he reached to sweep them back in, he paused.

A second box lay not too far from the one he was looking at, cubes also scattered around it. They were both a dull blue, glowing faintly as the liquid inside had been disturbed. Panicked, he tried to separate the cubes evenly and put the right a amount back into each box before closing each lid. He tried hard to pull a crease out of the side of Ratchet’s box but one of the corners was dented inwards. He hoped Ratchet wouldn't be too upset about it as he presented it to him.

"You have hit me more with that thing than anybody else on this ship." The medic was snatching up papers and placing them into a messy pile as the box was presented to him. "Thank you." He took it and tucked it under his own arm. "Tailgate, you're going to get yourself hurt if you're not more careful. I'm serious." Ruffling his armor, Ratchet brushed himself off and picked up the little pink hoverboard. He handed it back to Tailgate who nodded.

"I will." Like he hadn't said that before the last three times he railed himself into the doctor's frame. "Bye!" A running start and Tailgate threw the board down and hopped onto it, zipping around the corner.

Ratchet rubbed the back of his neck while he watched Tailgate vanish. He looked down at his now very unorganized papers and his slightly wrinkled box. He opened the lid and took a peek inside the box to make sure none of his cubes had gone missing before going about his own way.

 

* * *

 

The hab door hissed open and Tailgate jumped into the room and tossed his board to the side. He skipped over to Cyclonus and held the box up to show him.

"Cyclonus! Swerve gave me some of the new sweets. I brought some to share!" He stood on the tips of his peds excitedly bouncing a bit. He waited for the warrior to turn and look at the package and then the little hopping frame.

Taking the box from Tailgate, Cyclonus flipped the lid open to look at the little cubes. While he looked, Tailgate hopped up onto the berth and started to swing his legs over the edge. Faceplate snapping back, his little mouth was spread wide in a smile.

He waited for Cyclonus to look at him before opening his mouth and leaning in Cyclonus' direction.

"Ah~" He was baiting Cyclonus to feed him. Earlier in the day it seemed like a good idea to just sit and eat normally, but why not making it a little more fun. They could each take turns feeding one another, and it seemed like harmless enough fun.

Plucking one of the cubes from the box, Cyclonus walked over and set the treat right into Tailgate’s mouth. He watched as Tailgate closed his mouth around his servos, his little lips pursing against the digits.

"Hm~" Extracting his servos, Cyclonus watched Tailgate give the treat a small suckle and then chew it. It was gummy, more so than he thought it would be as he assumed when he cracked the thin outer casing there would be a flood of fluid but very little came. The taste was sweet, but no burn for Enjex came. That was certainly odd, maybe Swerve had managed to make a batch where the alcohol was difficult to detect. "Another?" Cyclonus waited for Tailgate to swallow before he plucked a second one from the box. He waited for Tailgate to open his mouth like a bird waiting to be fed, then let it come to rest on that warm little glossa.

Again he pulled his servos from Tailgate’s mouth, smirking a bit as a bit of oral lubricant followed. Tailgate licked his lips, taking a treat into his own hands and holding it up to Cyclonus' lips. He was a little more assertive with the big mech, not as gentle as he pressed it forwards. He liked watching Cyclonus open and take it in, but he did not suck on the mini’s servos, instead he just kissed his palm when Tailgate put his hand over the warrior’s mouth as if he was going to spit it out, which is wasn't. He just figured Tailgate was trying to be a little cute, and he was with the way he giggled.

Indeed the treat was sweet, but he had expected more out of it. It didn't seem like what Swerve had been hyping it up to be. The flavor was nothing special, in fact it tasted just like regular sweet energon with a hint of something else in it that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Maybe that was what was new about it, though he was a little disappointed that it wasn't something new.

"Cyclonus-" Tailgate had his hands between his legs holding into the berth’s edge, his white cheeks having a faint pink glow on them. "More, please~." He was patient, but lunged forwards when the next cube was presented, taking three of Cyclonus’ servos into his mouth and sucking. He groaned, pulling back suddenly and panting. "I feel weird." Heat rolled up and down his frame, focusing its energy behind his panel. It felt like it was swelling tighter and tighter, and his vents flared outwards to try and dispel the sudden rise in temperature.

Leaning forwards, he pulled Cyclonus’ hand close to his face and cuddled into his palm. He kissed the plating, mouthing over it and then trying to suck on it. He was glad Cyclonus didn't try to pull away as he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Kissing up his hand to his servos, Tailgate gave one a long lick before taking the middle servo into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. He pulled himself back and forth, not even trying to hide the lewdness of the gesture, but he couldn't help it. He was just so _hot_.

Cyclonus watched on, setting the box of treats down next to Tailgate and looking his frame over. He could hear the faint hum of his fans working full speed, and he could feel the sudden change in Tailgate’s body temperature as he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Certainly just putting a few cubes into his mouth didn't turn him on that much?

Taking another cube, Cyclonus pulled his hand away from Tailgate and pressed it to his little lips. A deep purr escaped him as he pushed it into Tailgate’s mouth, his thumb following it a bit so the mini could suck on it.

"I feel... so good. My frame is so hot. Cyclonus this is so weird. Enjex hasn't done this before." Tailgate ran his hands up and down his frame, stopping and shaking when he got close to his groin as the feeling of touch was oddly too much for him.  

It was odd, he had seen Tailgate with too much to drink and this wasn't it. This was something else, as he too felt a strange feeling washing about his frame. He knew all too well it was arousal, but it was different. He felt energized, light as a feather and rather focused, while Tailgate was melting from the inside out.

"You got these from Swerve?" He picked up the box, taking a cube and looking at it a little closer.

"Y-yeah." Biting his bottom lip, he couldn't help himself but to run his hands over his modesty plate and huff. Oh boy did that feel good in itself. He couldn't stop the groan that pushed past his lips, or stop his hips from lurching upwards. "But I... ran into Ratchet in the hall and I spilled both of our boxes. I picked all the spilled ones up and put them back into the boxes to make them even again. Why would Ratchet have different candies?"

"I'm going to assume Ratchet wasn't carrying the candy that you had but something else. Something medical." He would have to ping Ratchet and tell him not to give out some of the cubes he had as they might be compromised. "No matter now." Tailgate was already a hot mess.

"Cyclonus help me, it's tingling." He pushed himself back until he was leaning against the wall, legs parted to invite Cyclonus forwards.

"You want me to help you?"

"Mhm~" Tailgate’s head turned to the side in a submissive manner as Cyclonus leaned over him, pressing his face between Tailgate’s neck and shoulder.  Breathing hard against the cables, he bit one and pulled on it.

Little hands shot up to clasp onto the front of Cyclonus' chestplate. Digging his servos deep into the plating, Tailgate arched up into Cyclonus' frame. He whined, pulling the larger mech down onto him to try and indicate what he wanted but Cyclonus ignored it and kept biting.

He couldn't wait, his panel slid open and a little spike rose up from its housing to poke Cyclonus right against his stomach. A wet little smear of lubricant was left, and Tailgate’s pants became ragged.

"Shh-" Cyclonus released one of the neck cables and kissed the metal he had left a little puncture wound on. Meanwhile, his hand crept between them, coming to rest on the underside of Tailgate’s spike.

The metal was warm, throbbing under his servos and he could feel the tension Tailgate’s unexpected arousal pulsing off the spike’s plating. The charge in the mini’s field clashed against his own, sending a tide of warm static tingling through his own hand.

He smirked into Tailgate’s necks, feeling Tailgate moving his hips as to try and frag Cyclonus' hand. All too amused with that, Cyclonus closed his hand around the spike. He ran his thumb over the spike’s head each time it slid up through his hand, loving the strangled grunt Tailgate made each time he did it. He even was coy enough to dig his servos into the spike’s head seam, making Tailgate’s hips buck hard against him.

"C-Cyclonus!" The thrust became jagged, and Cyclonus just listened to Tailgate fuss under him until he felt something hot and sticky suddenly pool in his hand.

"Pffft-ah~!" Tailgate curled in on himself, shivering at his overload and how Cyclonus kept stroking, milking his spike for all the transfluid it could give.

He gave Tailgate a moment to catch his breath and then let his hand slide down to his valve. He didn't even have to look to know it had swollen to twice its normal size. Just resting his hand over the sticky lips had Tailgate groaning with a new found need.

"Do you want more?" Slipping a middle servos down through the folds, he felt those little hips surge upwards again. "Tell me." His servo dragged up and down, coating the mini in his own transfluid while the fluid from his valve drooled out and dripped off the edge of the berth.

"Please~ Cyclonus~ I want more." His valve clenched when Cyclonus' servos got close to the bottom ring, baiting him to enter but he didn't. Instead he swirled slow lazy circles about, his thumb ghosting over that bright blue other node just to hear Tailgate’s little fans stutter. "Cyclonus please, put them in~ Please." Growing impatient, his valve rolled with need, making him fidget and mewl.

Pressing his lips to Tailgate’s bottom one, Cyclonus gave it a playful bite and then a kiss. He sucked on it, continuing to toy with Tailgate’s valve and frustrate the mini. He liked when he pulled one his valve lips and his little legs would kick out, or when he poked his outer node with the tip of his claw how quick he was to tense up and squeak.

Pressing their lips hard together, Cyclonus pushed his middle servos into Tailgate’s valve. Sliding it all the way up to the last knuckle and bumping his hand against the plush folds, he felt Tailgate arch and cry into his mouth. He hadn't hurt him, but his valve walls were so engorged with need the sensation was nearly too much. Already he teetered on the edge of overload, static popping all over his vision field as Cyclonus withdrew and pumped it in and, repeating the motion until he felt the familiar squeeze of Tailgate’s calipers to signal he was overloading.

"Cyclonus!~" Harshly pulling back from the kiss, Tailgate’s legs closed hard against Cyclonus' frame. He gasped, clutching Cyclonus until the waves past and he could feel a second servo worming its way into his still convulsing valve. "O-Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag me." He bucked, Cyclonus servos working a little harder. When he curled them, Tailgate twisted so hard he almost knocked Cyclonus out of place.

Servos jabbing a section of Tailgate’s valve littered with sensory nodes, the mini clenched around him. Between his gross sobs of pleasure were loud pleas for him not to stop. He would let out an ungodly loud hiccup before overloading again and again against the warrior’s hand, sometimes even squirting out decent amount of fluid into his palm.

"CYCLOO ** _ONUSSSS_** ~" Tailgate sat up on his elbows, looking down between the two of them. He saw his legs spread wide, a white hand vigorously working in and out of him while lubricant flew in all directions. There was this terribly loud sponge like noise that followed each upward thrust into the mini, and Tailgate couldn't watch it a moment longer before flopping back and overloading one more time.

Frame locking itself into a contracture, Tailgate hid his face into the front of Cyclonus’ chest, nothing but soft little _Nng_ and _mgh_ coming out of him now as he was thrown for a loop. It took a few moments for Tailgate’s joints to loosen, allowing him movement enough to lay back against the cool berth sheets.

"Feeling better?"

"I was never feeling bad." Visor dimming, Tailgate seemed to melt into the berth, tired now as most of the unintentional sweet had run its course through his system. Steam billowed out of his vents, and he made a half hearted attempt to wave it away.

Withdrawing his servos from the now very swollen valve, Cyclonus gave it an affectionate little pat before sliding himself down and even kissing the soft folds.

He licked his lips, tasting the tang of mixed fluids, he would have loved nothing more than to devour the little valve but Tailgate was exhausted and now groggy. Their night of what was supposed to be just simple talking turned sideways, but certainly didn't spoil it.

Tailgate looked to the side, seeing the box of treats and tried to reach for one, his little hand caught and stopped in Cyclonus'.

"No more of these. You have had enough." The one he had eaten had perked him up and left him feeling pretty good, but he didn't want anymore and didn't want Tailgate having anymore. "I'm going to clean you up and then you need to rest." He was worried about Tailgate overheating, though the overloads should have helped, now with his frame satisfied, he would cool down.

Once clean and new sheets placed on the berth, Cyclonus set down a glass of energon on the night stand by Tailgate’s head and placed a loving hand on the mini’s still warm forehead. He didn't say anything, didn't have too as Tailgate’s little smile said it all for him.

"I'll be back, I am going to give these to Ratchet." Picking up the box, Cyclonus sighed. There was medical cubes still mixed with the treats and he assumed Ratchet would just throw them away rather than figure out which ones were which.

As he turned, Tailgate caught his free hand and he turned to look at him.

"Can we do this again?" Voice low, recharge was creeping up on the mini. "I know it wasn't supposed to happen like that but that was nice... and-" A talon was placed against his lips, and he watched Cyclonus think before nodding.

"I suppose now that we know it wouldn't hurt to play around a little more." It would sure make feeding Tailgate treats more fun.

Tucking Tailgate in, Cyclonus opened a drawer and set the box down into it, hiding it under a few data pads before kicking it closed and sitting down next to Tailgate. He would watch over him until he slept.


End file.
